The Rebellion
by maddog2322
Summary: What if a mysterious girl volunteers for Prim instead of Katniss, and what if the rebellion started at 74th annual hunger games instead! What if the bloody, brutal, hardened Cato started falling for a girl. Told in Catos POV, rated T cause I'm paranoid about later chapters. Cato/OC, Clove/OC, Glimmer/Marvel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Katniss's POV**

Somewhere far away, I can hear the crowd murmuring unhappily as they always do when a twelve-year-old gets chosen because no one thinks this is fair. And then I see her, the blood drained from her face, hands clenched in fists at her sides, walking with stiff, small steps up towards the stage, passing me, and I see the back of her blouse has become untucked and hangs out over her skirt. It's this detail, the untucked blouse forming a ducktail, that brings me back to myself.

"Pri-"

"I volunteer!" A strong powerful voice cuts me off and cuts through the whispering like butter, I look over to my right to see Cahila Sethenton looking me directly in the eyes, I give her a nod of thanks as she strides over to Prim. She has a strong muscular build, 5.7" wide shoulders, and curvy hips. She has strange eyes, one forest green and the other sky blue, she has long dark black hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail and goes down to her waist. She didn't bother to dress up, she was wearing a tight black tube top and black leather pants that went to her mid-calf, hunting boots and black studded gloves with the fingers cut off at the second knuckle. She lightly touched Prims shoulder and steered her back to me. I didn't catch any of the rest of the reaping because Prim ran at me and hugged me fiercely. Only after the reaping did I properly thank her, I ran into her room in the justice building and threw myself at her, as I was hugging her she whispered 9 words that saved Prims life again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cato's POV

I was lounged on a sofa on the train as it pulled out of the station, I don't give a fuck about waving goodbye to my 'loving' and 'caring' parents, and I had already said goodbye to my siblings, the best I could do for them is to make sure its not a goodbye forever. So, here I am watching the recap of the reapings, the boy from district 1 is a slight concern, actually more like a minor complication, he's shorter then me and definitely not as strong. The girl has viciousness in her eyes that almost, almost can be compared to that in Cloves; I make a mental note about them, Marvel and Glimmer. Next I see district 3, I don't bother to worry about those wimps, and then District 4, the girl is young, but strong, but the boy is babyish and by far frailer. I fail to remember any of the other tributes up until District 11. A 12 year old, I'm going to end up slaughtering a 12 year old. But mainly my concerns lie with her male companion. Saying he's massive is an understatement, I definitely want him as an ally, stabbing someone in the back is easier then hunting them down and fighting them, less risky too. I move to turn off the television; district 12 never has anyone worth worrying about, but then Caesar Flickerman says that they've got a pair of fighters this year!

"What!" I scream.

Clove, Enobaria, and Brutus all look at the T.V, there excessively pink escort starts with the girls, a scrawny little blond girl that looks like a 8 year old is selected, I almost laugh until I hear the words 'I Volunteer' called from the fiercest looking girl I have ever seen, she had tanned olive skin, and silky black hair pulled into a high ponytail that went down to her waist, she was wearing a black tube top, black leather pants, and black leather hunting boots, she cracked her knuckles revealing studded gloves and gently pushed the 12 year old over to another girl who I assumed was her sister, the new tribute strides up onto the stage and stops next to her escort, "What an stimulating turn of events!" the pink blizzard sequels, "what's your name sweetheart?"

The girl glowered at her, "Cahila Sethenton," she replied tonelessly. She turned and glared straight at the camera, her piercing eyes seemed to be looking straight through me, even the camera has difficulty pulling away from her gaze. The camera spins to where district 12's escort was selecting a male tribute.

"Peeta Mellark," she says clearly, a strong blond boy begins to step forward when another voice shouts through the air.

"I volunteer!" A massive boy steps forwards, he was as tanned and muscular as the other girl, with dark black side-swept hair and deep green eyes, he to was dressed in leather and he had the same look of disregard that the girl had. He stalked up the stairs and stopped nest to Cahila.

"What's your n-" the escort started.

"Brock Carleton," he snarled, cutting her off, he grabbed Cahila's hand and pulled her off the stage towards their justice building, the crowd simply stared and then raised three fingers on their left hands in salute.

"Well what a remarkable turn of events!" Caesar pronounces cheerfully, "and now I hand the news over to Martha with the top fashion tips of this hour."

Clove wordlessly turns off the television and goes into a huddle with Cashmere and Gloss discussing the two tributes. I remain immobile looking at the blank screen, the memory of a green and blue glare imprinted on me forever.

**Sorry about the short chapters, the next ones will be longer, R&R please!**

**I need some suggestions for names in later chapters for the following characters:**

**The girl and boy from district 3**

**The boy from district 4**

**The girl (foxface) and boy from 5**

**The girl and boy from district 6**

**The girl and boy from district 7**

**The girl and boy from district 8**

**The girl and boy from district 9**

**And the girl and boy from district 10**

**I would appreciate as many names as possible! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cato's POV

I paced around my remake room in the training centre, I had just escaped my prep team whose hands seemed to linger a little too long on my body, I was now dressed in a simple silk robe as I waited for my stylist. I whipped around as the mechanical door slid open and an eccentric woman strolled in. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist that had strands of silver and gold strategically placed throughout it, she had wide silver eyes that were lined with gold paint and silver lips too. She was wearing a very tight silver jumpsuit with gold shoes, bracelets, a jacket, a necklace, and a belt.

"Hello Cato," she said cheerfully in the high-pitched capital accent, "I'm your stylist, Kenjita, come sit with me and we'll discuss your costume for the parade." She swiftly crosses the room and sits on a love seat at a lofty elegant table.

I walk over to the table and sit myself as far away from her as possibly, she purses her lips and presses a tiny yellow button on the table top. I jump back in shock when the surface of the table flips to reveal a feast; I tentatively picked out the healthy choices from the sugar cess pit and gorge myself on there abundance.

"So this year Titanius and I decided to put you in Roma-" she begins.

"I don't care about whatever asinine costume you put me in this year, as long as it gets me sponsors," I snarl, glaring at her. I smirked as she swallowed a lump of fear and wordlessly crossed the room, she typed a code into a padlock on the wall and it swung open to reveal a golden glimmering gladiator outfit, I smiled, this was exactly what I needed to wow the capital.

I shifted the heavy plated chest armour a little to the right, all the tributes were piled into the basement of the remake center waiting to get carted around the city like show dogs. My district partner, Clove, strides over to me; she had an identical outfit to mine, although hers was slightly more feminine and clings to her body trying to show off non-existent curves. Her hand itches towards her belt where she probably wishes she had a knife holstered. She bumps into me and shoulders past jumping into the back of the golden Chariot, rocking it.

"Come on _Cato_," she snarls, "time to get displayed in exquisite dazzling costumes like show dogs."

I smirked when she quoted me, I had ranted about how much I hated this part in the games to anyone who would listen, I jumped in the back of the chariot as easily as Clove had and stared inventively at the gate.

"There they are," Clove snarled after a couple of seconds, I followed her gaze to the tributes from district 12 who were getting in their chariot. Cahila and her partner were in matching black jump-suits, Cahila's strange eyes were ringed in a black smoky eye, her cheekbones were accentuated and her lips were a dark red, she looked ferocious. Her costume made her look very menacing, but it still didn't weigh against with mine. The trumpets sounded and our chariot lurched forward, I took a moment to put on a cocky smile and then we were through the gates.

**I know, it's a little cliffy, sorry for not updating in a while, I had hockey tryouts, rugby tryouts, wrestling matches, tests, and exams…diddlysquat time to write, but I'll make it up to you, promise ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but in sad to say my computer hates me with a passion and thoroughly enjoys crashing at unpredictable moments.**

_I smirked when she quoted me, I had ranted about how much I hated this part in the games to anyone who would listen, I jumped in the back of the chariot as easily as Clove had and stared inventively at the gate. _

"There they are," Clove snarled after a couple of seconds, I followed her gaze to the tributes from district 12 who were getting in their chariot. Cahila and her partner were in matching black jump-suits, Cahila's strange eyes were ringed in a black smoky eye, her cheekbones were accentuated and her lips were a dark red, she looked ferocious. Her costume made her look very menacing, but it still didn't weigh against with mine.

The chariot lurched forwards as the trumpets began to play, I moved my gaze forward a put on my cocky smirk for the capital people. They cheered and yelled our names, throwing flowers and candy, they disgust me. A lady with pick skin and purple hair threw something at me, a lifetime of training had me snatching it from the air with lightning reflexes, it was a thong. I tucked it in my back pocket and the strange lady squealed and fainted, as revolting as that was I had just earned a sponsor.

Clove and I were almost to the city circle when a scream rose up behind us, at first filled with fear but then of delight. All around us the screeches changed, they went from yells of Cato and Clove to Cahila and Brock. I glanced up at the screen to see what all the commotion was about to have the shock of my life. They were on fire, flames flicker around their faces casting an eerie red glow lighting up their eyes, Cahila's blue and green eyes were even more astonishing then before. They stare straight ahead and looked completely impassive, like it was completely beneath them to charm the capitol people. As I watched someone threw a rose at Cahila, she snatched it out of the air and looked at it with contempt, she raised her arm and set the flower on fire, the delicate white rose blackened into charcoal, and with it still smouldering she put the stem between her teeth and put her chin up. The capital people went wild screaming her name and throwing more flowers for her to set on fire, which she choose to disregard the rest of the chariot ride.

All the chariots entered the circle and we all stood at attention as the anthem played, when I looked across the circle at Cahila and her partner I knew that I had been thoroughly outmatched by their fiery appearance and dangerous personalities, fine I thought, you win this round fire girl.

I sat slouched in the fancy leather coach of the training centre, glaring at the TV in front of me.

"After the ceremony yesterday there is one thing everyone is talking about!" The reporter squealed, "The spectacular performance by district twelve's Cahila Sethenton, or more recently referred to as the Girl on Fire. Sponsors across the capital are bustling about her fiery debut and I think I speak for everyone across Panem when I ask what she will do next, with her sizzling performance and confident attitude I think she's a favourite to come out of the games and the title of the 74th annual Hunger Games victo-"

I don't get to hear the rest of what she was saying because a knife hilt appeared in the centre of the TV right where the reporters face had been, Clove screamed and began ranting about how Cahila was district 12 scum and had probably never picked up a weapon in her life, not even a butter knife cause she was to damn poor to have one. I decided to leave Clove to her tantrum and stalk down the hall to my room ignoring my escort's screams about Cloves lack of respect for the Capitals expensive gifts and my rudeness. I threw open the door to my room and slammed it shut behind me, I picked up the remote and turned off the TV which was replaying a past hunger games, abruptly breaking off a boys scream. I throw myself on my bed and glare at the ceiling.

"Damn you fire girl." I whisper, why did it have to be during my games that district twelve finally decided to put up a fight, I don't think Cahila will be an easy kill, and her partner won't either. I should hate her, hate her for showing me up and compromising my victory, but somehow I can't, I fall asleep thinking about her blue and green eyes staring deeply into mine.

**Cato is officially whipped ****I think I'm going to enjoy writing the next chapter ;) **


End file.
